


Bewitched

by VinylCrown



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, War AU, captain!Eli, commandant!Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinylCrown/pseuds/VinylCrown
Summary: Ayase Eli hated Toujo Nozomi for many reasons. Because she could see through her, read her as a book. Because everytime she looked at those green eyes, she felt hipnotized. Because with that fake hate, she could convince herself that she didn't felt anything for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First of all, thank you for reading~ 
> 
> I'm actually not sure what the hell is this (?). I just had a thirst for an Enemy-Lovers AU for Love Live. But if I'm not wrong, there's not any stories with this theme. Correct me if I'm wrong. 
> 
> Yeah, I know its poorly written and its not so long. But please have pacience with me; English is not my mother language and i'm actually not that good writing so yeah. 
> 
> I'm going to explain briefly how is the thing in this Au, ok? 
> 
> It's kinda like Akame ga Kill, with this corrupt goverment and its rotten army that controls everything. And there is a resistance that fights for its freedom. Nozomi is part of the army and Eli from the resistance. 
> 
> Oh, and also, the narration intercalates between past (italics) and present.
> 
> Well, that was all from me! 
> 
> I don't own Love Live!

Ayase Eli hates Toujo Nozomi.

She detests, hates, despises that woman with her entire life.

She hates her smile, so calm yet so arrogant. Her green eyes, as beautiful as poisonous. The look on her face, the one she has when she fakes inoccence. How she blatantly comments things so damn shameful that makes her feel embarassed and nobody but them knows why she's blushing in the middle of a battle.

"Elicchi~" Nozomi laughed, watching her as the blonde fell at the ground. " I thought you were stronger than that."

Agh. She really hates her.

_"Ahh, Elicchi~" Moaned the purple haired girl. "Stronger" More than a petition, it felt like an order._

Eli has always hated her. She and her class. She hates with all her being the imperial army. The rotten and corrupt kingdom that is her homeland. Hates everyone involved with the damn goverment.

So... When was it when everything started her? When was it that her, the renamed and respected captain Ayase Eli from the resistance, felt in the charms of a so cruel yet so beautiful woman? And Toujo Nozomi wanst just any woman. She was the commandant. The head of so atrocious and disgusting empire.

"I... I told you a thousand times already. Don't call me like that" The blonde complained, trying to catch her breath. She tighten her grip on her sword, using it as support to get up from the push Nozomi gave her with her own weapon.

_Eli didnt respond at her petition. She just obeyed. Sinking without any sweetness her teeth in her skin, she started to move faster her fingers. She wanted to hear her moaning, to see her melting away from pleasure. See her so vulnerable and weak, for her._

"Ah?" Nozomi asked, playing dumb, to irritation of the captain. " I thought you liked it..." She widened her cocky smirk. Eli growled in response.

With her caracterized speed, Eli was already in front of Nozomi, with her sword in position. She moved the weapon to give her a mortal cut in her chest but, as always, Nozomi deflected her attack with her own katana. The angered blonde started to give multiple thrusts againsts her that Nozomi blocked with her usual calmed smile. Smile that was fucking irritating to the captain. She wanted to erase her smile so bad. She could do it, either with her lips or her sword. Both sounded tempting to Eli.

A bit stunned by sound of the crashing metals, Nozomi seemed to lower her guard. Eli took advantage of it kicking her in the stomach, pushing her away. Nozomi seemed in pain but she still had that stupid smile in her face.

_"Ahh!" She screamed sonorously with no sign of wanting to hide it. Eli was sure everyone in the castle knew of the nights of passion, the mischievous nights the commandant had. But nobody dared to question her, not even to point it at her. Nozomi arched her back in the middle of the climax, sinking her nails in Eli's sore back to the point of drawing blood on it. She layed on the matress, her body naked and sparkling from the sweat, her eyes heavily closed, with her restless breathing as she was trying to catch her breath. Eli smiled. She loved to see her that way._

Toujou stroked her stomach. It looked like she was trying to soothe the pain. Then she passed her hand through her milky neck, brushing lightly the reddish mark that coloured the corner of her paled neck.

She was so shameless... Everytime Eli marked her, even if she was very discreet, Nozomi showed those marks as they were trophies, with no shame or remorse. While in the other hand, Nozomi bited, scratched and heavily marked her in the most obvious places. How many times did she had to resist heat? Going with her hair down under the sun, she forced herself to use thick scarves in the middle of the summer.

She didnt actually needed to hide those marks. No one in the resistance would ever ask or judge her for wanting a moment of intimacy once in a while. As no one would ever even imagine who was the one who owned her body.

So... Why she persisted so much in hiding them? It was easy. It was beacuse of the shame she felt.

The intense shame she felt everytime she looked herself in the mirror, remembering how she got those marks. Those bites were the evidence. The proof that she, Ayase Eli, sneaked at nights in the royal castle to fuck Toujou Nozomi.

_"This is the last time we are doing this" She claimed, as she claimed every night. Nozomi just laughed, as she laughed every night. She laughed at her. Did she really was that gullible? It didn't matter how many times she reapeated it to herself. It didn't matter how many times she proposed herself. Eli would never stop sneaking in her window. She would never stop searching her. She would never stop being so damn addicted to her._

Taking advantage of her aparent distraction, Eli got closer and with a strong kick she took her weapon away from her hand. She grabbed her neck and squeezed it so hard it lifted her off the ground. Ayase posed her sword against her stomach, to threat her. Her piercing blue eyes glowed with the hatred she felt for that woman. Nozomi didnt do anything to prevent her attack, she just smiled painfully.

_"I dont get it. How you do it." The blonde mumbled out of nothing. Nozomi looked at her, confused. "You have... This effect in me". She whispered in a low voice, but Toujou still heared her. "I don't get it."_

_"Aparently you are really chatty today." Purred the commandant. Eli watched her in frustration and Nozomi sighed. "I don't do anything." She answered, posing her hand behind the captain's neck as she caress her blonde hair. "You come to me by yourself. And you know why?" She asked retorically. "You do it because you're weak."_

_Eli didnt liked a bit her answer. Obviously she knew that, but still, Eli didnt wanted to hear it. Even worse if it was from her lips. Angered and without wanting to hear more, with no warning she pressed her lips against hers to shut her down._

"I could kill you." Eli mumbled. "I could choke you to death." She claimed, sinking her nails in her neck. "I could just bury my sword in your fucking stomach and end your damn life right now". She started to breath heavily. "I could kill you, right now".

"Do it." Nozomi answered so easily and naturally, like she wasnt being choked or anything. "What is stopping you from doing it? Kill me now" She dared her, arrogantly. "Do it, now".

But no. Eli couldnt. Her grip lost strength and she ended realising her.

Nozomi laughed. Again with that irritating laugh.

"You see? You can't." She posed her hand in her neck. "As I told you, you are weak." Her hand was in her cheek by now. She caressed it, almost fondly. "But that's what I like about you~" She winked at her.

Ayase Eli hated Toujo Nozomi for many reasons. Because she could see through her. Because everytime she looked at those green eyes, she felt hipnotized. Because with that fake hate, she could convince herself that she didn't felt anything for her. Because Toujou Nozomi was a witch. The most beautiful, charming and letal witch on Earth. And she was under her spell.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a couple of months ago in FF.net, in spanish. I translated to test my English writing so if you see any grammar or ortographic mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading, once again. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
